gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Weasel
:Wild Weasel is a Cobra character from the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. Wild Weasel is one of few Cobra pilots who have managed to gain attention by nothing more than his skill with fighter planes. He may have a nasty reputation for being a backshooter and fighting dirty but even G.I. Joe's pilots had to respect his piloting abilities. As a natural troublemaker, he has a habit of pulling pranks on his fellow Cobra pilots just as much as he gives the G.I. Joe Team something to worry about. He learned his flying skills by piloting any aircraft he could lay his hands on. From jury-rigged machines to civilian aircraft to sophisticated weapons platforms, if it can fly, he's flown it. Wild Weasel earned the reputation he has now in the bush wars of South America and Africa. He has a sibilance in his speech pattern, often rumored to be the result of an injury during a strafing run. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Wild Weasel first encounters the Joe team when he is ordered by the Baroness to track down Cobra Commander. His partner is Firefly. Together they confront several Joes in in the Florida swamps and deal with Zartan. Wild Weasel is called up to sit upon the mock trial of Billy. The boy, the son of Cobra Commander, had tried to kill his own father. Wild Weasel had a rivalry with the Skystriker pilot Ace. This rivalry began with one of the Rattler's earliest appearances in the comicbook, when Wild Weasel ambushes Ace (and co-pilot Lady Jaye), initiating a dog fight over suburban New Jersey. Later, Wild Weasel leads a group of Python Patrol Conquest Fighters against a team of Joe members in the skies over the fictional Central American country of Punta del Mucosa. He is shot down by the Joe pilot Dogfight. He survives and continues to work for Cobra until they seemingly disband. Devil's Due Comics continuity For a period of about seven years, both Cobra and G.I. Joe are inoperative. G.I. Joe reforms in response to signs of Cobra activity. It is revealed that Phoenix Guard member Halo is really Wild Weasel ; the Guard manage to kill dozens of Joe support team officers. Wild Weasel is wounded by Duke and taken into custody. He was held in the maximum security prison called "The Coffin," located in Greenland, and was one of several operatives who escaped during a raid. G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity When Cobra launched a direct attack on London, Wild Weasel flew Cobra Commander's flagship Mamba. Some time later a Phantom X-19 stealth plane was shot down in the Jordanian desert. Wild Weasel was part of a Cobra team led by the Baroness who set off for an auction held by a local warlord which also attracted the interest of both other local warlords and Destro. Wild Weasel was due to fly the plane, but Cobra were preventing from capturing its secrets by the G.I. Joe the Action Force team Tiger Force, who destroyed the stealth plane. Wild Weasel and the Baroness was forced to unite with Destro against the nomads to escape. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Wild Weasel kept the comicbook rivalry with Ace. Both characters were voiced by Pat Fraley. Write up. Direct-to-video series Wild Weasel briefly appears in Valor vs. Venom, leading a squad of Night Adder aircrafts. He is taken out of the battle when his B.A.T. gunner is shot. Toys Trivia *There is a typo on Wild Weasel's 1984 filecard: it says he flew in "the bus wars," when it should say "the Bush Wars." *Wild Weasel is named after support aircrews who would scout ahead of a fighter or bomber squadron in search of surface to air missile (SAM) batteries and destroy them before they could pose a threat to the main carrier group. The evasive patterns they utilized to avoid detection by enemy radar was compared to the way a weasel typically hunts: Bouncing and "dancing" around their prey to confuse it, before making a kill. External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1984/Introductions Category:Cobra Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:G.I. Joe vs. Cobra characters Category:Generation 3 characters Category:Drivers